Un partenaire complètement délicieux chappairs
by Ayarua
Summary: 19 ans après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry et Draco se retrouvent pour effectuer une mission… des plus palpitantes. Mais pensaient ils aussi combattre les fantômes de leur passé ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour chers lecteurs, chères lectrices,

Si vous cherchez le chapitre 1, il est chez Nekojul, co-auteur de cette première fic !! ^^

Je m'occupe, comme vous allez le constater des chapitres pairs. Donc, si vous aimez notre prose, n'hésitez pas à nous mettre en alerte toutes les deux.

Donc, le chapitre 2 va suivre ce merveilleux avant propos que je vous écris. N'hésitez pas à nous laisser des reviews !!^^ Toute critique est bonne à prendre !

Merci encore à toutes celles qui ont déjà mis Nekojul en alerte !

Ce petit message se retrouvera à chaque chapitre impair pour ma part et à chaque chapitre pair pour Nekojul. Ainsi, vous ne perdrez pas le fil.

Dans l'attente de lire vos commentaires, ENJOY !


	2. Chapter 2

Draco Malfoy s'était toujours targué d'être La personne au self contrôle implacable. Mais quand il avait vu Harry Potter se faire bousculer sur le quai par son propre fils, il avait béni Merlin de ne pas avoir été vu par qui que ce soit car cette personne, au combien chanceuse, aurait vu un Malfoy retenir un fou rire. Du jamais vu !

Harry avait bien changé depuis toutes ces années. Alors que celui-ci essayait de se remettre debout, en vain, (non mais qu'est ce que c'est cet équilibre !!) Draco ne put s'empêcher d'admirer les quelques formes qu'il distinguait malgré la robe de sorcier. Mais qu'est ce qu'il était en train de faire ?! Son fils était là pour son premier jour à Poudlard et lui rêvassait devant un homme, toujours aussi mal peigné qui plus est !!

-Ben alors Potter, on se fait terrasser par un enfant…Je te croyait plus fort que ça, dit il pour éviter de se concentrer sur ses pensées.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Malfoy…

Tiens ? Pas de remarques sarcastiques, ni de répliques cinglantes ? Bon il est vrai que le maître en la matière c'était lui mais aux dernières confrontations, Potter avait gagné en niveau ! Il sentit près de lui son fils se crisper légèrement mais comme tout Malfoy qui se respecte, cela ne voyait pas du tout sur son visage. Et pourtant Merlin savait combien ce jour était difficile pour Malfoy junior.

-Je te présente mon fils, Scorpius, c'est sa première année. Hum. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas te voir à mes pieds mais bon, tu pourrais au moins te relever, non ?

Ah qu'il était facile de l'embarrasser ! Bon, il était temps de faire monter son fils dans le train.

-Ecoute, Scorpius, ne t'inquiète pas pour nous. Profite de ton premier jour d'école, je t'enverrai un hibou dès ce soir pour te tenir au courant de la situation, dit Draco près d'une des portes du train.

Scorpius fixa son père de manière pensive puis il fronça les sourcils et lui dit :

-Ecoute, papa, je suis assez grand pour comprendre ce qui se passe. Même si vous avez essayé d'être le plus discret possible, j'entendais quand même quand vous vous disputiez. Je suis grand, tu sais.

Malfoy sourit devant l'air sérieux que son fils arborait. Il savait que Scorpius était intelligent et assez fripon pour sortir de son lit discrètement alors qu'Astoria et lui le pensait sagement en train de dormir. Ces dernières semaines ont été très fatigantes entre son travail au Ministère et sa relation plus que houleuse avec sa femme. Ils avaient été très négligents lors de leurs disputes et il ne s'étonnait pas que son fils en ait entendu.

-Tu me diras la vérité, hein ? reprit Scorpius

-La vérité ? fit Draco perplexe

-Oui, tu me le diras si vous décidiez de divorcer ?

Oh tout s'expliquait.

-Bien sûr que je te le dirai. Je ne te mentirai pas. Tu sais oh combien je n'aime pas le mensonge, répondit-il. Enfin, il n'aimait pas le mensonge dans la famille…entre son fils et lui, précisément. Après, en dehors d'eux deux, il n'était pas aussi catégorique en ce qui le concernait.

Un coup de sifflet annonça le départ du train. Draco regarda son fils monter dans le train puis partit sans se retourner. Il n'en laissait rien paraître mais voir son fils partir lui faisait prendre conscience de l'énorme solitude dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Ne voulant pas rentrer au Manoir, il se dirigea vers le Ministère où il y avait toujours du travail qui l'attendait.

-Mr Malfoy !!, entendit il à peine arrivé au département des Relations Diplomatiques. Génial ! Vu le ton employé, c'était sûrement un de ces subalternes qui grouillent un peu partout ici, pensa Draco tout en se retournant. Bingo !

L'employé en question se retrouva essoufflé devant un Malfoy qui, voyant que celui-ci n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle et donc ne pouvait parler, souleva un sourcil.

-Je…je…suis désolé. Mr Zek…veut vous voir dans son bureau…dès que vous aurez un moment.

-Et bien, il vous a fallu cinq minutes pour dire une phrase aussi simple. Quelle performance !

Il se dirigea vers son bureau. Bien qu'il soit le secrétaire du Chef du département, Mr Zek pouvait bien attendre qu'il ait au moins poser ses affaires. Draco aimait beaucoup son bureau. C'était une pièce ronde avec, au centre, un grand bureau en acajou. Sur celui-ci, on pouvait voir y voir des tonnes de papiers éparpillés de ci delà, une photo de Scorpius essayant d'attraper un papillon alors qu'ils étaient dans le jardin de leur maison en France ou encore des vieilles éditions de la Gazette du Sorcier. Derrière le bureau, se trouvait une grande baie vitrée où l'on pouvait distinguer au loin le London Bridge. Draco appréciait particulièrement la luminosité de la pièce. Il y faisait toujours bon. Parfois, il se sentait mieux ici que dans son bureau au Manoir ou même que dans sa chambre !!

Enfin, il devait aller voir ce qu'on lui voulait. Après tout, il était là pour travailler.

Il sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers celui du Chef de département qui se trouvait tout près. Il frappa trois fois et on lui intima de rentrer.

-Ah Mr Malfoy !! Que Merlin soit béni, vous êtes revenu plus tôt que prévu ! C'est vraiment une chance, lui dit Mr Zek en faisant de grands gestes au dessus de sa tête avec ces petits bras. C'était un gros homme tout rond et à la peau tout lisse. Draco s'était toujours demandé comment il faisait pour garder sa peau aussi nette. Secrètement, il l'appelait « pâte à biscuit » mais là n'était pas le sujet.

-Oui c'est une chance répondit il d'un ton sarcastique. Je suppose que Mr Cross n'est pas là.

-Pour mon plus grand malheur, c'est exact. Il est en réunion avec Mr le Ministre et il m'a hautement chargé de vous transmettre votre prochaine mission…

Il y eut un silence. Mr Zek n'eut pas l'air de vouloir continuer. Par Merlin que cet homme l'énervait à faire une scène de théâtre de tout et n'importe quoi ! Et puis tous ces superlatifs ! A chaque fois, c'était la même chose. Cela faisait bientôt six mois que cet homme était là et il n'y était toujours pas habitué.

Il claqua de la langue et Mr Zek sut qu'il pouvait continuer. De toute façon, il ne pouvait rien attendre de plus de Mr Malfoy, cet homme était complètement hermétique à toute manifestation émotionnelle.

-Nous venons d'avoir une requête du collège Poudlard. La directrice souhaite organiser une Coupe des Trois Sorciers. Pour éviter les fiascos précédents, il a été décidé avec Mr le Ministre qu'une personne serait dépêchée dans les deux pays participant. Bien sûr cette personne c'est vous, notre meilleur diplomate ! Ceci afin de régler les affaires administratives mais aussi pour enquêter sur leur ministère et ainsi éviter tout risque de danger envers la Coupe et Poudlard. Pour cela, un Auror vous accompagnera. Il assurera votre protection et vous aidera à enquêter.

A la mention de Poudlard, Draco avait haussé un sourcil. Tiens donc voilà que l'autre vieille chouette voulait remettre ça ! Voilà qui promettait d'être intéressant. Mais bon il pouvait s'en occupé tout seul de cette mission, pas besoin d'avoir un de ces boulets du département des Aurors. Enfin, pas tous ! Mais de quoi il parlait !?

-Très bien mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi on m'attribue un Auror. Je pense être assez compétent pour mener à bien cette mission, seul.

-Là n'est pas la question. Mais le Japon et la France sont les deux pays concernés par la Coupe et aux vues de ce qui s'est passé lors de la mission de Mr Jarod, je pense qu'il vaut mieux être prudent. Bon, vous êtes attendu à 14h au département des Aurors dans le bureau de Mr Lery. Il vous donnera les détails de la mission. Passez une excellente journée, Mr Malfoy.

Sur ces mots, Draco sortit du bureau sans même dire au revoir. Il essaierait de convaincre ce Mr Lery de le laisser partir seul. Il regarda sa montre et constata qu'il n'était que midi. Bon, il avait un peu de temps pour rentrer se changer, manger un morceau et aller au rendez-vous. Il sortit du Ministère et transplana au Manoir.

Quand il revint au Ministère, Malfoy était en avance d'une demi heure. Il avait revêtu une magnifique robe bleue qui rappelait la couleur de ses yeux et était particulièrement en beauté. Bien sûr, n'allez pas lui demander si il y a une raison particulière, il vous répondrait que tout naturellement un Malfoy se doit être élégant dans n'importe quelle situation !!

Lorsque que Malfoy entra dans le bureau de Mr Lery, il eut l'agréable surprise de voir que celui-ci travaillait dans une vaste pièce avec terrasse. Le fait, qu'en plus, Mr Lery n'ait pas du tout les manières de Mr Zek ajoutait à la bonne humeur de Draco.

-Mr Malfoy, je suppose que le secrétaire de Mr Cross vous a déjà expliqué les grandes lignes de la mission.

-En effet. Cependant, je dois vous dire qu'il n'est pas réellement nécessaire que je sois accompagné d'un Auror. Je sais combien vous en avez besoin ici. J'ai entendu dire que les groupuscules se proclamant successeurs des mangemorts ont refait surface récemment.

-Oui, c'est exact. Mais nous n'avons pour l'instant rien à craindre. Nous gardons un œil vigilant sur eux.

-Je n'en doute pas. Les Aurors font de l'excellent travail. Je n'ai pas vu grand monde en arrivant, j'en déduis qu'il y a beaucoup de monde sur le terrain en ce moment.

-Oui assez. Il est important de maintenir une sécurité optimale. Nous avons de très bon éléments et je suis on ne peut plus content de la qualité de notre service. Cela va peut être motivé plus de jeunes à devenir Auror. Nous manquons parfois de personnels.

-Je vois. Dans ce cas, ne serait-il pas préférable de me laisser partir seul. Je doute avoir vraiment besoin de quelqu'un.

-Je ne peux malheureusement accéder à cette requête. Il vous faut un Auror, que vous le vouliez ou non. D'ailleurs, il ne devrait plus tarder. Mr Lery regarda sa montre. Il restait 10 minutes avant14h. Vous étes bien en avance, Mr Malfoy, reprit il alors que Draco se dirigeait vers la terrasse.

Draco ne répondit pas. Il était passablement énervé de n'avoir pas réussi à faire fléchir Mr Lery. Pourtant, il avait habilement dirigé la conversation et donné une raison logique de le laisser partir seul.

-Mr Lery, qui est l'Auror qu'y m'est assigné ? demanda-t-il après un petit moment, appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte, de dos.

-Oh c'est Mr Potter, répondit nonchalamment le secrétaire.

Draco se retourna vivement et ne put dire quoique ce soit, Mr Lery invitait Monsieur Potter à rentrer. Oh non ! Pas deux fois dans la même journée !

Apparemment, ça n'a pas l'air de l'enchanter ! pensa Draco en regardant Harry s'assoire. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas encore remarqué et il décida de rester le plus discret possible. Si il avait l'occasion de le surprendre, il n'allait pas la laisser passer. C'était incroyable de voir que malgré toutes ces années, Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de le provoquer ou de l'embarrasser. Il y avait même une époque où il adorait particulièrement le règlement de leurs confrontations ! Bon concentration sur la conversation ! Mr Lery était en train d'exposer toute une série d'incidents possibles. Il supposa que ça lui était destiné aussi mais il n'en avait cure.

-Excusez moi mais…Moi et la diplomatie…d'ailleurs avez-vous vraiment besoin d'un Auror pour cette mission, pourquoi ne pas demander à ce si précieux département au ministère d'envoyer quelqu'un là bas ?

-Figure toi que c'est déjà fait.

Quand Harry tourna la tête vers lui, Draco eut le plaisir de voir que il était bien embarrassé. Bon, pas assez à son goût mais bon, il allait s'en contenter pour l'instant. Ils restèrent un long moment à se regarder et Malfoy remercia mentalement son père de lui avoir appris à porter un masque en société. Il avait tendance à se perdre dans ces yeux émeraude et à agir plus par instinct que par raison. Mr Lery toussota le rappelant l'endroit où il était.

- Inutile de vous présenter Mr Malfoy qui travaille au Département des Relations Diplomatiques du ministère…

-Inutile en effet… Je vois que vous avez votre homme du coup, pas besoin de moi ? Dit Harry

-Non, étant donné les problèmes récents que nous avons eus avec le Japon et la France, il serait dangereux pour un diplomate de se balader seul à travers ces deux pays.

-Garde du corps, c'est ça que vous me demander de faire ? Comme si…

Bon, puisque les arguments logiques ne fonctionnaient pas sur le vieil homme, Draco décida de d'utiliser son charme légendaire.

- Je vous répète que je n'ai pas besoin de Mr Potter, Mr Lery, je peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul dit il en lui offrant son plus beau sourire. Sans effet !!

L'homme ria.

- Vos tours ne marcheront pas avec moi Mr Malfoy. C'est un ordre du Ministre de toute façon, je n'y peux rien. Voici votre ordre de mission Potter. Il lui tendit un parchemin. Vous avez une réunion avec les ambassadeurs après demain. Je vous fais entièrement confiance pour cette mission.

Bon c'était un échec mais voyons le bon côté des choses. Le fait que son Auror soit Harry Potter va lui faciliter la tache. Ce sera très facile de le tourner en bourrique et lui faire lâcher l'affaire. Ah retour au bon vieux temps ! pensa Draco en regardant Harry. Celui-ci rougit légèrement et soupira.

- Merci Monsieur. Malfoy.

-Au revoir Potter, répondit Mr Lery.

Draco se contenta de le suivre du regard tandis qu'Harry sortait du bureau. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait que ça n'allait pas être aussi facile qu'il le pensait.

-Mr Lery dit en se dirigeant lui aussi pour partir.

-Bonne mission, Mr Malfoy.

Oui bonne mission ! En fait, ça allait être très, très compliqué cette mission !

Draco passa le reste de la journée dans son bureau, rassemblant toutes les informations nécessaires sur la situation diplomatique des deux pays. Il allait falloir être prudent. Jarod, lors de sa précédente mission avec le Japon avait refroidi grandement les relations entre les deux pays. Quant à la France, des sorciers français faisaient partis de ces nouveaux groupuscules de mangemorts. Autant dire que les relations anglo françaises étaient, elles aussi, passablement refroidies depuis quelque temps. Vers 23h, Draco décida qu'il était temps de rentrer.

Quand il transplana au Manoir, il le trouva vide. Enfin, il y a avait bien les elfes de maison mais pas de trace de sa femme. C'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle mais il avait plus ou moins espéré pouvoir réellement parlé. Quand il s'agissait de réunion diplomatique, Draco n'avait aucun problème pour s'exprimer mais, avec sa femme, il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il tournait toujours autour du pot. Il n'arrivait jamais à lui dire clairement les choses, d'ailleurs c'était un peu en partie pour ça qu'ils en étaient là. En partie.

Il se promit de lui parler demain matin tout en se dirigeant vers son bureau. Là, il découvrit parmi son courrier, une lettre de Poudlard.

_Papa,_

_Tu peux être fier de moi, le Choixpeau m'a envoyé à Serpentard. Je me sens très à l'aise et j'ai même réussi à me faire un ami. Bon, il est un peu rêveur et très étrange par moment mais il me fait bien rire. J'ai hâte de commencer les cours. Je t'embrasse fort._

_Scorpius_

_PS : j'ai envoyé une autre lettre à maman. _

Draco arrêta de sourire à la lecture de ces mots. Décidément, il fallait qu'il parle à sa femme et demain impérativement! Même son fils avait commencé à les considérer séparément !

Sur cette pensée, il planifia la journée du lendemain. La réunion des ambassadeurs étant dans deux jours, il fallait aussi avoir une discussion avec Potter pour le tenir au courant de la situation et voir avec lui un plan d'action pour leur enquête. Il lui envoya donc un hibou, lui proposant un rendez-vous dans l'après midi.

Quand Draco partit se coucher, ce fut avec un sentiment de manque et de solitude et l'image de deux beaux yeux verts dans la tête.


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou everyone,

Le chapitre trois est sorti et donc comme chaque chapitre impair, allez voir chez Nekojul !!

Hourray !

Enjoyez à mort, ça pique un peu !! ^^ (vive le lemon !)

A très vite pour de nouvelles aventures ! On se retrouve chez moi pour le chapitre 4 !!

Youhouuu

Bisouououous


	4. Chapter 4

_Je suis désolée pour ce retard énorme !! Je prends toute la responsabilité ! Je ravale ma honte et je représente devant vous avec ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous apprécierez. Je vous dis à très vite pour de nouvelles aventures bien citronnées ^^_

_Chuuuu_

Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait ?!! Mr Lery avait bien dit que la réunion commençait dans deux jours et….on est deux jours plus tard ! Malfoy attendait devant le ministère un certain monsieur Potter afin de discuter quelques heures avant des tenants et avenants de la dite réunion. Mais, apparemment, ce dernier avait décidé de se faire désirer !! Après avoir attendu près de 45 minutes, un exploit quand on sait que la patience, mère de toutes les vertus, ne fait pas partie de celle des Malfoy, Draco décida de se rendre directement chez les Potter afin de chercher son dû, enfin son partenaire…de travail bien sûr ! Par Merlin, cette journée allait être longue si il commençait avoir ce genre de pensée.

Il transplana devant ce qui servait de maison aux Potter puis sonna. Il entendit des pas résonnés ainsi que des cris. Puis, un petit clic se fit entendre et Draco découvrit une petite brune échevelée devant lui. Elle le dévisagea un moment. Draco ne sut pas quoi faire devant ce comportement pour le moins bizarre.

-Oh ! On dirait un ange, lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Moi je suis Lily Potter et j'ai cinq ans. Tu veux entrer ?

-Oui, je veux bien. Bon valait mieux rentrer dans son jeu puis, il le dira jamais à haute voix mais elle était toute mignonne cette Lily.

Draco rentra dans ce qui semblait être un vestibule, vu qu'il y avait des portemanteaux chargés et des chaussures un peu partout. Il suivit la petite qui se faisait une joie de lui faire le tour du propriétaire.

-Alors là, c'est le salon, lui dit-elle en pointant une pièce vers la droite. Elle était d'une assez grande proportion et était décorée avec goût. Malheureusement, elle était dans un désordre inimaginable. Et lui, c'est Teddy, continuait Lily. C'est mon cousin préféré et il est trop cool car il a le même prénom que mon ourson Teddy Bear !!

Euh Teddy qui ? Bon là n'était pas la question. Il était à la recherche de Potter et il ne lui semblait pas avoir la moindre présence de cet énergumène.

-Lily, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Teddy était en train de terminer de mettre sa robe de sorcier. Bonjour. Vous êtes Monsieur Malfoy, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui c'est exact. Je viens chercher Potter.

-Non Teddy ! C'est pas comme ça qu'il s'appelle. C'est Mr l'ange ! Regarde, il a les cheveux tout dorés et il est trop beau !

-Lily !!

Tous les trois se retournèrent vers la voix. C'était Ginny. Elle semblait plutôt en colère.

-Bonjour Malfoy. Je vois que tu t'es permis d'entrer. Je pensais les Malfoy plus à cheval sur la politesse.

-Pour ta gouverne, Ginevra, c'est ta fille qui a eu l'amabilité de m'ouvrir. Elle, apparemment, connaît ses manières puisqu'elle a commencé à me faire le tour de la maison en attendant que les maîtres des lieux daignent apparaître.

Draco se tourna vers Lily.

-Merci beaucoup, Mademoiselle. Tu veux bien dire à ton papa de descendre ?

Sur ces mots, Lily partit telle une furie en hurlant : Papa, y a monsieur l'ange qui veut te voir !

Draco eut un petit sourire et regarda à nouveau Ginny.

-Bon euh je vous laisse, je pars au ministère. Au revoir, Ginny. Au revoir, Mr Malfoy.

Draco répondit d'un signe de tête tout en continuant de regarder Ginny. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et un Harry essoufflé, les cheveux en bataille (bon ça change pas d'ordinaire) et complètement débraillé apparut dans le salon.

-Malfoy, on s'en va !

Plait-il ? Avait il bien entendu ? Potter lui donne des ordres maintenant ! Elle est bonne celle là !

-Potter, je ne sortirai pas avec toi dans cet accoutrement. Une fois que tu seras habillé, on songera à partir.

-Ginny, répondit Harry en l'ignorant complètement. On reparlera de tout ça quand je rentrerai. Je t'envoie un hibou dès que je peux pour te tenir au courant de mon retour.

Sur ces mots, il l'embrassa légèrement et partit vers la porte d'entrée. Draco le suivit, ignorant Ginny au passage et ruminant dans sa tête la conversation qu'il aurait avec Potter une fois en privé. Non mais il avait osé l'ignorer ? Il a osé ?!! Du calme Draco, du calme ! Comment ce type pouvait lui faire perdre son sang froid comme ça ? A y repenser, ça avait toujours été le cas !

-Attends, papa ! Je veux un câlin !

Harry se retourna vers Lily et la serra fort dans ses bras. Puis, Lily se tourna vers Draco, lui lança un énorme sourire et lui demanda :

-Je peux aussi avoir un câlin ?

-Bien sûr. Et il l'a serra dans ses bras. Elle sentait un mélange de pomme et de céréales. Une odeur qui lui rappelait vaguement celle de quelqu'un d'autre, à une certaine époque.

-Bon, on y va, dit Harry.

Une fois sortis de la maison, ils transplanèrent au ministère.

Bon, ce n'était vraiment pas la journée ! Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au ministère, Harry n'avait pas décroché un mot. Ils étaient tous les deux assis dans le bureau de Draco et celui-ci essayait depuis bien 15 minutes de retenir son attention mais le petit chieur de service ne semblait même pas remarquer sa présence ! Cette fois-ci, ça suffit ! Une fois arrivés dans son bureau, il s'était dit qu'il n'allait pas faire de scandale. Après tout, comme tout bon Malfoy qui se respecte, il se devait de garder le contrôle en toute circonstance. Mais là, il n'en pouvait plus. Harry ne l'avait jamais ignoré quand ils étaient seuls et cette attitude amorphe l'excédait !

-Bon, je peux savoir ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête de bourrin ? Nous devons parler de la réunion, tu te rappelles, on a une Mission ! Si tu restes coincé dans ce silence, on ne va pas pouvoir avancer et on est bien parti pour au moins travailler 3 mois ensemble. Donc si tu ne me dis pas ce qui ne va pas maintenant, je ne pense pouvoir rester civiliser encore bien longtemps.

Harry tourna la tête vers Draco mais ne décrocha pas un mot. Il se contenta de le regarder dans les yeux et Draco se sentit assez mal au bout d'un moment. Dans les yeux d'Harry se trouvait la même lueur qu'il avait vue il y a quelques années au moment où tout avait basculé : une lueur d'indécision, de peur et de tristesse. Mais qu'est ce qui se passait ?! Draco se rapprocha d'Harry et lui caressa tendrement la joue. A ce geste, Harry recula brusquement comme s'il avait été brulé par ce contact. Au passage, il avait fait tomber sa chaise. Draco se sentit complètement blessé par cette attitude mais ne le montra pas, comme d'habitude.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?!!, cracha Harry. Il était très énervé et c'était palpable dans l'air.

-Ah, enfin, on va pouvoir commencer à discuter car j'en avais marre de monologuer dans mon coin. C'est assez perturbant, tu sais. Enfin, non, tu ne sais pas. Maintenant, si Monsieur Potter, sauveur de monde, voulait bien avoir l'obligeance de ramener ses fesses sur ce siège et de m'écouter, je pense que l'on va pouvoir rattraper ce début de journée catastrophique.

-Ecoute, je suis désolé. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux. Je suppose que tu veux une explication à mon comportement…

-Non, je ne veux pas savoir. Je m'en contrefiche maintenant que t'es de retour parmi nous mais sache qu'à l'avenir, je ne tolèrerai pas que ça se reproduise. Suis-je clair ?

Harry acquiesça. De toute façon, c'était la meilleure solution. La journée avait super mal débuté avec une dispute assez violente avec Ginny ce matin. Non mais pourquoi avait elle commencé à lui péter une pile dès le matin ? Il avait réussi à se lever, oh joie, passablement de bonne humeur et voilà que l'autre s'était mise à lui poser des questions sur son bandage, sa mission, son comportement et blah blah blah. Du coup, c'était parti en live et le voilà en retard, complètement déboussolé car c'est dans ces moments-là qu'il repensait aux années avant la naissance de ses enfants…et un certain blond en faisait partie.

-Bon, aujourd'hui se tient la réunion des différents ambassadeurs. Je ne t'ai pas annoncé en quoi consistait celle-ci, petit oubli de ma part. Bref, c'est maintenant que tout se joue. Cette réunion va nous permettre d'avoir les diverses autorisations nécessaires pour notre circulation dans le pays.

-Comment ça ?

-Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu ne sais pas que pour circuler dans le monde magique d'un pays donné, il faut toute une série d'autorisations ?! Face à l'air perplexe d'Harry, Draco ne put s'empêcher de rajouter :

-Tu ne savais vraiment pas ?

-Non, je ne savais pas sinon je ne te demanderais pas !! Bon, j'ai droit à une explication ou pas ?

Draco soupira.

-Bon, le monde magique de tous les pays est mélangé au monde moldu. Ce qui signifie, et j'espère que tu le sais, que certains bâtiments en cache d'autres.

-Ah oui, comme le Chaudron Baveur.

-Oui c'est cela. Pour pouvoir accéder à ces bâtiments, il nous faut des autorisations. Pour pouvoir mener notre enquête, ce serait pratique de toutes les avoir. Nous serions libres de nos mouvements et du coup moins suspectés de fouiner, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Oui, je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire. Fouiner est quelque chose que j'ai appris grâce à toi, tu te souviens ? dit Harry tout sourire. QUOI ! Draco ne répondit pas mais il ne perdait rien pour attendre ce sale…hum hum.

Il s'avança vers la chaise d'Harry et mit ses mains de chaque côté des accoudoirs. Il approcha doucement sa tête vers celle d'Harry qui essayait de reculer. Mais dans une chaise c'est un peu difficile !

-Je ne pense pas t'avoir appris qu'à fouiner. Son souffle effleurait les lèvres d'Harry qui avait passablement des difficultés à respirer. D'autres choses beaucoup plus intéressantes et dans lesquelles tu excellais viennent de ma magnifique instruction. Tu veux que je te fasse une liste, Potter ? Ses lèvres étaient au niveau du cou d'Harry qui respirait de façon erratique. Il remonta vers ses lèvres et s'apprêta à l'embrasser mais il se redressa d'un coup et partit s'asseoir de l'autre côté du bureau.

Il regarda Harry avec un sourire satisfait. Dans tes dents, sale Gryffondor ! Finalement, la vue d'Harry complètement décomposé compensait son attitude désastreuse de ce matin.

-Bon, ce n'est pas le tout mais on n'a pas toute la journée. Pour terminer avec cette réunion, tu te tais, je parle, ça vaudra mieux. En plus, je suppose que tu ne parles pas un mot de français ou de japonais ?

Harry, toujours pas remis du précédent interlude, mit un temps avant de hocher la tête.

-C'est ce que je me disais…donc tu te tais. Si tu ne comprends pas quelque chose, je t'expliquerai après la réunion. Si tu as des questions ou des remarques à faire pendant, pose-les moi d'abord.

Harry lui lança un regard perplexe. Mais de quoi il parle ? Il vient de dire que la réunion allait être en langue étrangère donc niveau incompréhension, il allait être servi ! Quant à poser des questions ou faire des remarques, fallait déjà comprendre pour le faire !

Comme si Draco avait suivi le fil de ses pensées, celui-ci lui répondit :

-La majorité de la réunion se passera en anglais mais pour certains détails, je vais négocier dans la langue, ce sera plus facile d'avoir certaines autorisations.

Sur ces mots, il regarda l'heure. Il était bientôt 10h, heure du rendez-vous.

Ils se levèrent tous deux et se dirigèrent vers la salle de conférence qui leur avait été attribuée.

Mr Zek avait mis en place tout le nécessaire pour rendre la pièce et la réunion confortable : du thé, du café, différentes viennoiseries ainsi que quelques spécialités du Japon. Cependant, il aurait pu s'en passer des spécialités vu que les Japonais mangeaient principalement salé le matin. En tout cas, celui-ci était en train de faire le tour du monde en regardant une des tasses du service à thé.

-Mr Zek ? Mr Zek ?... Mais pourquoi ce matin personne ne l'écoutait. ?!! Il y avait intérêt que les ambassadeurs soient tout ouïe !

-Oh Monsieur Malfoy !!! Je me faisais un sang d'encre en ne vous voyant pas arriver ! Vous m'aviez dit que vous seriez là tôt et qu'est-ce que je vois ? Qu'il est près de 10h et que vous arrivez à peine ! Vous voulez ma mort !?

-Vous aviez besoin de moi ce matin, Mr Zek ?, demanda Draco d'une voix glaciale. Qu'il s'estime déjà heureux qu'il lui ait dit qu'il arrivait tôt !

-Euh, non. Pas particulièrement. Mais vous savez comme j'ai à cœur que tout soit comme on me le dit, lui répondit Mr Zek tout larmoyant ! Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

Pendant cet échange, Harry était resté en retrait et regardait Mr Zek. Quel personnage ! Comment faisait-il pour rester debout en équilibre sur ces petites jambes et cette masse corporelle ? Et ses petits bras faisaient des moulinets dans les airs tandis qu'il parlait ! C'était assez divertissant, surtout qu'il sentait que Malfoy, à côté de lui, était passablement irrité. Soudain, Mr Zek le remarqua.

-Mr Potter !! Je suis ravi, que dis-je, enchanté de vous voir ! Laissez-moi-vous serrer la main ! J'en serais honoré. Il essayait de se rapprocher de lui et Harry sentit son sourire se crisper. Bon que faisait les ambassadeurs ? On commence ou pas ?

-Mr Zek, les ambassadeurs français et japonais ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Je suis sûr que vous avez à cœur de bien les accueillir, l'interrompit Draco en instant sur le « à cœur ».

-Oh par Merlin tout puissant ! Qu'est ce que je fais ici à trainer alors que je devrais être à l'accueil !! Excusez moi, Mr Potter, ce sera pour tout à l'heure, j'espère ?

-Bien entendu, répondit Harry en espérant qu'il l'oublie d'ici là.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux ambassadeurs arrivèrent et s'installèrent à la table : Harry et Draco d'un côté, leurs invités de l'autre. S'ensuivit alors une discussion des plus longues et ardus. Après les phrases de politesse habituelles, le débat commença avec l'ambassadeur du Japon, premier pays qu'ils allaient visiter.

Celui- ci correspondait complètement aux stéréotypes qu'ont les étrangers sur les Japonais. Petit et en costume trois pièces, Mr Ootori ressemblait à s'y méprendre à l'empereur Hirohito quand celui-ci décida de porter des vêtements européens. Sa cravate bien serrée, ses petites moustaches ainsi que ses lunettes rondes renforçaient cette impression. Sa coiffure qui datait du 19ème siècle, coiffée vers l'arrière lui donnait un air sévère. Draco savait qu'il allait devoir sortir tout son armada de charme et de tact pour pouvoir en venir à bout.

-Mr Ootori, c'est un honneur de vous avoir parmi nous. J'espère que vous avez effectué un bon voyage, lui demanda Draco tout en faisant une courbette, comme il était d'usage.

-Je suis enchanté de représenter mon pays. J'espère de tout cœur qu'il nous sera possible cette année de pouvoir participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Le regard de Draco s'illumina quelques instants à ces mots. Il allait pouvoir jouer sur ça pour forcer quelques accès. Cependant, Mr Cross compte il venir assister à cette réunion ?, reprenait le Japonais. Mince !

-Je suis vraiment désolé que vous vous attendiez à sa présence mais, malheureusement, ce ne sera pas le cas. Mr Cross m'a chargé de discuter avec vous des différentes demandes et obligations concernant le Tournoi. Etant son bras droit, il m'a jugé des plus compétents dans cette affaire. Souhaitez-vous interrompre notre entretien et voir avec lui dès qu'il sera en mesure de vous voir ?

-Non, non. Cela ira, Mr Malfoy. Je ne mets pas en cause vos capacités. Je suis juste un peu surpris. Venons, si vous le voulez bien aux modalités qui nous ont amenées ici.

Pendant 45 minutes, Draco fit preuve de courtoisie et de fermeté en ce qui concernait les exigences de Mr Ootori. Le nombre d'élèves qu'il voulait envoyer ainsi que les types d'épreuve étaient des plus originales et Draco dut faire appel à toute son éducation pour rester dans le ton. De son côté, Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux et comprenait mieux pourquoi Malfoy lui avait demandé de rester silencieux. Il se sentait complètement perdu et admirait la dextérité avec laquelle Malfoy menait la conversation. Celui-ci avait réussit à faire plier son interlocuteur tout en lui faisant croire que les décisions venaient du Japonais. Ca faisait froid dans le dos ! Malfoy pouvait vous faire croire n'importe quoi quand il était dans sa lancée.

Pendant ce temps-là, l'ambassadeur français prenait des notes. Quand il fut question des autorisations, celui-ci et Harry se concentrèrent un peu plus sur la conversation.

-Il nous faudrait une autorisation d'entrée pour l'Hotel de Ville de Tokyo ainsi que le Palais royal. Vous comprendrez que notre administration est différente de la votre et je dois dire, bien complexe. Nous aimons compliquer les choses, dit Draco avec un sourire.

-Je comprends très bien. Il est vrai que chez nous, l'administration est plus rapide. Mais s'il vous faut cet accès pour nous permettre de participer au Tournoi, je vais faire le nécessaire pour que vous ayez ce dont vous avez besoin. Cependant, le Palais royal…

-J'entends bien votre réticence mais nous ne demandons pas une audience avec votre Empereur. Nous savons qu'il est des plus occupés et dans tous les cas, il n'est pas nécessaire de le déranger. De plus, je ne demande cette autorisation qu'au cas où il nous faudrait une signature, ce qui n'est pas tout à fait sûr. Votre administration est très bien gérée.

-Merci, Mr Malfoy. Dans ce cas, je vais vous préparer les sorts nécessaires. Vous pourrez ainsi circuler en toute tranquillité.

-Je vous en suis très reconnaissant, Mr Ootori.

Sur ces mots, L'ambassadeur japonais sortit un carnet et un stylo comme s'il s'apprêtait à prendre note. Ce qui était le cas. L'ambassadeur français comprit que ça allait être son tour et regarda Draco dans les yeux. Le regard était rempli de détermination et avait un soupçon de rébellion. Harry comprit que Malfoy allait devoir jouer d'une autre manière. Vu la situation entre la France et l'Angleterre, ça allait être tendu. Il avait hâte de voir ça. C'était un vrai spectacle de voir Draco négocier d'une main de maître.

Mr Bellefleur était d'une physionomie des plus acceptables. Enfin, disons le franchement, il était vraiment très charmant. De grande taille, il avait les cheveux très foncés et les yeux clairs, un mélange entre le vert et le bleu. Contrairement à l'ambassadeur japonais, il avait revêtu une robe de sorcier bleu nuit.

-Bien, Mr Malfoy. Je suppose que c'est à mon tour de passer sur la table, si je puis dire…

Sur la table !!! Harry avait dû mal entendre. Il se tourna vers Malfoy qui, lui n'avait pas quitté le français des yeux et souriait légèrement.

-Oui, c'est à votre tour. Mais, comme vous avez pu le constater, je ne suis pas bien méchant. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je serai doux.

Harry devait être en train de rêver ! Malfoy et ce Bellefleur à la noix étaient-ils en train de flirter !?

-Mais j'espère bien que vous serez doux, reprenait le français, car moi je ne suis pas un tendre.

Et la conversation continua sur ce ton pendant 30 minutes pendant lesquelles Harry crut qu'il allait péter les plombs. On passa au sujet des autorisations. Les protagonistes étaient tellement dans leur jeu qu'Harry ne comprit même pas que Draco avait réussi à avoir toutes les autorisations nécessaires.

-Je pense que notre réunion est terminée. Nous nous reverrons quand Mr Potter et moi arriverons dans votre pays. Mr Ootori, je vous contacterai pour vous indiquer l'heure exacte à laquelle nous arriverons. J'ai cru comprendre que le gouvernement japonais souhaitait nous voir arrivés par la voie moldue ?

-Oui, tout à fait. J'attends donc de vos nouvelles.

-Mr Bellefleur, je vous donnerai de mes nouvelles dès que je peux.

-Mais j'y compte bien, Mr Malfoy. Je vous attendrai avec impatience.

Ah, que c'est gluant !! Stop ! Harry prenait sur lui pour ne pas hurler. Si Draco savait, il serait fier de voir les progrès qu'il avait fait en self contrôle.

Une fois de retour dans le bureau de Malfoy, Harry explosa.

-Non mais c'était quoi ce manège ?! Si vous vouliez, on aurait pu sortir et vous laisser seuls tant qu'on y était ! Le pauvre Mr Ootori, je me demande comment il a dû se sentir face à ce comportement !

Harry faisait les cent pas et plus il parlait plus il criait.

-Euh, Harry, calme-toi. Vu ta réaction, j'en déduis que tu suivais notre conversation. C'est bien. Je suis amplement satisfait de cette réunion. Nous avons toutes les autorisations nécessaires pour faire notre enquête. Aucun d'eux n'a abordé les différents qu'il y a entre nos deux pays. Tout s'est parfaitement bien passé. Donc, arrête de crier !

-Alors le fait que cet ambassadeur ne veuille peut être pas jouer qu'au diplomate avec toi mais plutôt tester la médecine, ça ne te gène pas ?

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? Tester la médecine ? Harry, si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite, je vais finir par croire que t'es jaloux !

-N'importe quoi ! Moi, jaloux ? Je pense à notre mission. Je suis professionnel, vois-tu, et toi, apparemment, tu es en manque !

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Oui tu as manqué énormément de professionnalisme !

-Franchement, Harry, tu as besoin de t'aérer car là, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes. Je ne pense pas avoir manqué de quoi que ce soit. Si tu n'aimes pas mes méthodes, je m'en contre fiche ! Maintenant, tu vas me lâcher avec cette réunion et me faire le plaisir de te concentrer sur notre voyage au Japon. Nous partirons dans les prochains jours et d'ici que je te donne la date précise, tu vas te renseigner sur les japonais et leurs coutumes. Même si je compte m'occuper de toute la partie diplomatie, je ne vais pas pouvoir t'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche donc autant éviter que tu dises des âneries !

Harry grommela quelque chose et s'assit sur un des sièges. Draco ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Pourquoi Harry n'était pas une personne cohérente avec un comportement prévisible !? C'était toujours comme ça, il fallait qu'il se décarcasse pour savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de ce gryffondor.

-Si j'ai bien compris, on va prendre l'avion, demanda Harry

-Oui, c'est ça. Le gouvernement reste encore méfiant vis-à-vis de nous. Il a donc restreint nos entrées par voie magique sur leur territoire. Draco avait dit ça avec un air assez soucieux et Harry eut un petit sourire sadique.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu n'es jamais monté dans un moyen de transport moldu ! On aurait peur ?

-C'est bon, Harry, je t'arrête tout de suite. Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit pour me faire peur, toi-même tu sais combien mes représailles sont douloureuses !

Harry ne répondit pas pendant un moment. Il regardait Draco, les yeux écarquillés. Malfoy venait de l'appeler Harry ! Ca faisait longtemps et une vague de nostalgie l'envahit. Non, non, non pas penser, ne pas y penser !! Draco, de son côté, pensa qu'Harry avait pris la menace au sérieux.

-Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais il faut que je rentre chez moi. Tu as l'après midi de libre. Mais si tu veux bien, je te propose de faire une petite pause. Dès que tu peux, tu pourrais passer au Manoir. J'ai en ma possession de nombreux ouvrages sur le Japon qui pourront te donner une idée de la mentalité et de leur façon de vivre.

Draco attendit qu'Harry réponde mais celui-ci semblait plongé dans ses pensées. L'avait-il au moins entendu ?

-Merci de ta proposition. Je t'enverrai un hibou pour te donner ma réponse. A plus tard.

Il se leva et partit sans se retourner. Décidément, Harry avait eu un comportement des plus étranges toute la matinée. Il verrait bien ce que ça donnera dans l'après midi. Enfin, s'il venait.

Arrivé au Manoir, Draco remarqua que sa femme était là. Ca tombait bien. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis le départ de Scorpius et ils avaient vraiment besoin d'une conversation. Vu qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de négocier toute la matinée, autant continuer sur la lancée.

Il trouva Astoria dans leur salon en train de boire un thé. Elle lisait une lettre et Draco remarqua que c'était celle de Scorpius.

-Bonjour Astoria. Aurais-tu un moment ?

Astoria leva les yeux vers lui, surprise.

-Désolé, je t'ai fait peur ?

-Pas du tout. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois calme et courtois. Etant donné qu'en ce moment, tu m'aboies plus dessus qu'autre chose, tu m'excuseras d'être quelque peu surprise.

Draco se raidit à ces mots. Respire, respire! In and out! Il est vrai qu'il était le seul à hurler dans cette maison !

-Je voulais justement te parler de ça. Nous ne pouvons plus continuer comme ça. Comme tu as pu le constater, même notre fils a compris que quelque chose n'allait pas entre nous.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il nous ait envoyé deux courriers séparés.

-Astoria, dit Draco en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je pense avoir une grande part de responsabilité dans ce qui nous arrive.

-Oui, tu as raison. Draco la fusilla des yeux. Mais j'en ai aussi. J'aurais dû partir il y a 15 ans.

Draco ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Une première ! Il voulut ajouter quelque chose mais Astoria le devança.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé et je ne te demande pas de me le dire. Mais je tenais à ce que tu saches que je ne t'ai jamais vu dans un état pareil. Tu t'en rends compte maintenant ? Tu ne me parlais plus. Ce n'est pas que tu me parlais plus avant mais là t'étais complètement muet. Et ça ne s'est pas arrangé avec les années. Mais je ne te blâmerai pas plus. Mon erreur a été de ne pas avoir insisté pour savoir ce qui se passait. Je suis désolée, Draco. J'aurais dû faire quelque chose.

Draco se sentit mal. Elle s'excusait mais en fait, elle n'avait rien à excuser. Tout était de sa faute et de ses foutus sentiments. C'est lui qui s'était mis dans cette situation après la guerre. Mais ça, il ne le dirait jamais à sa future ex femme.

-Je pense que nous allons devoir voir le conseiller au divorce. Je peux rester ici jusqu'à que tout soit terminé ?

-Bien sûr. De toute façon, je pars en mission et je ne serai pas présent pendant un certain temps. Pour le conseiller, je vais le prévenir et il s'occupera de ma partie pendant mon absence. A moins que tu veuilles impérativement ma présence, dans lequel cas, il va te falloir attendre mon retour.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Draco. Je pense que notre conseiller est très compétent. Tout est déjà presque prêt, j'en sûre. Il est toujours préparé au moindre changement, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Draco lui rendit son sourire.

-Oui, tu as raison.

Sur ces mots, Astoria l'embrassa sur la joue et sortit du salon. Maintenant que la conversation avait eu lieu, Draco ne sentit pas le soulagement espéré. C'était plutôt un sentiment de solitude qui lui étreignait le cœur.


End file.
